gagfilmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Annoying Orange: Meteortron (Transformers Spoof)
Star: I'M A STAR!! A GREAT BIG SHINNING STAR!! YAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY!!!! (meteor explodes) DRUM, DRUM! DRUM DRUM! DRUM! DRUM! DRUM! DRUM! DRUM, DRUM, DRUM, DRUM, DRUM, DRUM! (Orange in the house kitchen) Orange: Whoa! What the heck are you? Are you a hoagie? Hey! Hey, Hulk Hoagie! Croissant: It's croissant! Orange: Hey, hey, Hulk Hoagie, hey! Croissant: It's croissant ok?! You want me to spell it out for you? Orange: Nuh! That's what he's for! Spell & Speak: Hoagie: H-O-A-- Croissant: THAT'S IT!! You want to rock and roll with me, c'mon!! LET'S ROCK A- (Croissant screams in Meteortron lands roof through) Orange: Whoaaaaaaaaaaaa! Pear: What the heck was that?! Meteortron: What are these earth shapes?... Orange: That's not rock and roll. That's just rock on a roll. Spell & Speak: Can you spell...: ("ZING" kind just you) ''"zing?" ''(title card) Pear: Holy crap! It's A Meteor!! Orange: Meteor, uuuu...meatier than what? Meteortron: Negative!! I merely look like a Meteor! Midget Apple: Soooo what, your like a comet? Orange: He can't be a comet, he doesn't have a tail! (laughing) Meteortron: SILENCE!! Spell & Speak: Silence: S-I-L--''(falls Meteortron's get hits by a laser)'' Orange: Hey! Now I'll never learn how to spell! Meteortron: Behold!! I'm Meteortron of the Frotobots! We're an alien race of shape shiftin' Robots Locked in a Never-Endin' Battle with Opticons, who're also an alien race of shape shiftin' Robots who we will Crush! Orange: Wait! So, you got a Crush on who, now? Meteortron: Silence!! And tell me where I can find a Relic! Orange: Huuuuu?! Midget Apple: Uhm, you mean like a VCR? Meteortron: No, the Relic's a Device of Unspeakable Power, which I've traced to this v- (record scratches) Meteortron: Uuuuu...what the crap is this place?! Orange: Kitchen? Meteortron: Keeeeeeeeetch-on...Now, you must gimme the Relic! Pear: Uhhh...sorry, dude. We don't have any Relic! Meteortron: You, Cannot Deceive A Frotobot!!! NO MATTER!!!!!! I'VE OTHER WAYS OF MAKIN' YOU TALK!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Meteortron's while the blade is heard whirring) Orange: Whoa, cut it out! Meteorman. If you want the Relic so bad, he's right there! Relish: Whoa Whoa Whoa! Whoa! Easy now! Just put the spinnin' blade down and let's talk this over. Meteortron: Huuuu?! This does not Compute! Relish: Yeah! It doesn't Compute, you know why? 'Cause I am Relish, not Relic! Meteortron: Further investigation's required! Initiate dissection... Relish: Oh thanks a lot! Orange, thanks! Orange: Oho! This is gonna be jarrin'! (laughing) (groans in disgust) (A laser hits the blade, causing it to come of growls, robot screen shows) Spell & Speak: Boom. Orange: Spell & Speak, your alive!! Spell & Speak: Yes, For I'm more than an educational tool: I'm, an Opticon! Meteortron: Who we will crush! Spell & Speak: Meteortron!! Step away from the Relic! Relish: Aw, c'mon! You can't Spell Relish?! Meteortron: Prepare for battle! (robot he into truns) Orange: Whooaaa! Time for Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots! Meteortron: BEHOLD!!! Pear: Whoa. Midget Apple: Neato Burrito! Meteortron: I'm Meteortron! Mervin the Watermelon: Hey guys! What is going on in here?! Orange: Hey! Hey Mervin! Mervin the Watermelon: What's up, Orange?! Orange: Robot! Mervin the Watermelon: Huh?! WHOA, WHOA!! PUT ME DOWN! Meteortron: Die, Opticon!! Mervin the Watermelon: (screams in he Spell & Speak's heads up explodes) Orange: Whhhoa! Heads up! Meteortron: YAAAAAAHHHHH!! Spell & Speak: OHHHHHH! Midget Apple: Whhhhhhoooaaa! Meteortron: HAHAHAHAHAAAAA, DIEEEEE!!!!! Orange: Ugh! Meteortron: YAAAAAAHHHHH!! (Meteortron and Spell & Speak exploding) Midget Apple: Whhhhhhoooaaa! Orange: Cuuuu-cu-cu-cuuuuuh! Pear: Cuuuu-cu-cu-cuuuuuh! Orange: Cuuu! Whoa!! Talk 'bout deja boom! (maniacally laughter) (reacts in disgust) Pear: Ooooooo! Why's it we can't go one day in this kitchen without something exploding? Midget Apple: Amen! Orange: Yeah! It's pretty great! Isn't it? Midget Apple and Pear: Ohhhhhhh. Relish: Fear not friends! We are safe now, that the robots have destroyed themselves, perhaps I can finally out away this, ("RELIC" takes off his disguise) ''disguise! Orange and Pear: Whhhhhhoooaaa!! Relish: Behold. It is I. The Rel-AAH! ''(Hot Dog house roof and lands counter, explodes) Hot Dog: (chuckling) ''What's up dudes?! I'm lookin' for the Relish! You seen him anywhere?! ''(end credits rolls)